31 Nights Till Halloween: Something's Off
by gaarablack
Summary: ok so here's number 7 31 nights till halloween! enjoy! Luffy, and the crew meet up with Shanks, and his crew they eat together, and the two captains take off for some their time. but Shanks is also hiding something that he doesn't Luffy would except.


Again not looked over closely sorry. Let me know what you think, and hey I think I'm starting to get the hang of yaoi, smex scenes. XD Like the last one I did with Smoker x Ace better but heh, still good. (I hope)

"Do we have our assignments?" Nami shouted over the talking crew.

"I do Nami!" Sanji sang with heart filled eyes. Luffy tugged on Sanji's jacket chanting

'Meat' over and over again. "Luffy we'll leave in two minutes!" the blonde snapped at his captain. Luffy kept saying meat, looking around for a meat market while he waited for Sanji. Today Nami had place Luffy in charge to of helping Sanji with the carrying bag, making the young captain as happy as could be.

"Alright everyone set off!" Nami shouted.

"Sanji meat!" Luffy whined carrying three filled bags of food, not including meat.

"Luffy that's last cause it has to stay cold, or it'll spoil." Sanji said looking through some spices. Luffy pouted his lips out. He turned to speak to Zoro but didn't find the swordsman.

"Sanji where did Zoro?" he asked the cook. Sanji looked back not seeing the moss either. Cursing under his breath he went back to his task at hand.

"Lost probably, shitty mosshead." As Luffy turned to back to the cook red caught his attention. He looked back to it, his eyes slowly widening as he realized who it was.

"Hey Luffy what kind of…? Luffy?" Sanji called the boy when he only found the grocery bags. Luffy pushed through the crowd or people trying to catch up with the person with red hair.

'Could it really be?' he thought. He stopped when he was face to with him.

"Sh…" Luffy choked in shock. "Shanks!" the boy shouted tackling red hair into a hug that knocked both down. It a few seconds for Shanks to realize who was hugging him, and when he did he pulled the boy into a hug as well.  
"Luffy! You've grown!"

"Shanks! Your old." Luffy said bluntly earning him a whack on the head. Ben walked up to the two to see what was taking his captain so long, his eyes widen seeing Luffy.  
"Luffy?" he said. Luffy looked to the taller man happily.

"Ben! Your old to!" he said like it was something to be proud of. Shanks laughed this time since it wasn't him being called old. Ben shook his head at the boy, same old Luffy.  
"So how have you been kid?" Shanks is asked helping Luffy up. Luffy latched onto the man's mid section with his big smile.

"Good! I can't believe Shanks is here!" he giggled.

"There you are Luffy! Geeze I can't leave you alone for a second, just like that mosshead." Sanji grumbled the last part. He stopped in front of the young captain looking between him, and the red head he held a death grip on. "Luffy?"  
"Yeah?" the boy replied.

"Who is this?" Luffy looked up at Shanks smiling still.

"This is Shanks Sanji! He's the one who gave me my hat! And that's his second in command Ben Beckman. Guys this is my cook Sanji, he totally kicks ass." Luffy introduce the three to each other. Sanji thought about it remembering Luffy mentioning the red several times. He held the bags around his arms to extend a hand to the new pair.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Same here." Shanks piped up like Luffy does.

"Do you need help?" Ben asked already taking half of the bags from Sanji.

"Thank you."  
"Hey Sanji can they eat with us?" Luffy asked hopefully. Sanji looked to the men thinking about it.

"It depends if it's two, or a whole crew?" Shanks stepped forward with Luffy still attached.

"You cook something, and my crews cook would to."

"Yay! Shanks are staying!" Luffy cheered before Sanji could agree. Sanji sighed he wasn't going to say no, but Luffy could let him speak.

"Oi! There you two are." Zoro said walking up to them. Sanji sent a glare his way, and swung his foot at Zoro's head. Zoro blocked like always, and sent his own glare at the cook.

"I thought I told you to stay near Luffy." Sanji said in his dangerous voice.

"I was, until I turned away, and you two plus the stand was gone." Shanks. And Ben sweat-dropped at that.

"Zoro come meet Shanks!" Luffy pulled Zoro away from under the cook's foot making him drop his bags, and made Sanji almost loose his balance. Zoro shook each of their hands, but kept his eyes on Shanks. Something was off with the red haired.

"Alright let's go to the Going Marry!" Luffy then shouted. Sanji grabbed the rubber boy's ear stretching it out.

"We ain't done with shopping yet Luffy." He said. Luffy pouted at him.  
"Sanji!" he whined.

"Luffy we still need to find our crew to tell them about our plans." Shanks entered between the two.

"And we still need to get the meat." Sanji said knowing that would win the boy over. And it did seeing as Luffy was drooling now. He wiped his mouth, throwing his hand in the air.  
"Ok first we get the meat, and you get your crew! Then we meet on the north side of the island…"

"You idiot it's the south side!" Zoro cut in. Sanji hit them both on the heads.

"You shit heads it's the east side, and your pointing in completely different direction!" he shouted. Shanks laugh at how lively Luffy's crew seems to be. Two hours later the straw-hats, and the red haired pirates were interacting with each other enjoying. Usopp had met his dad, and was happily talking with him. Luffy smiled at the two happy his friend could meet him. A pat on the shoulder had him dragging his eyes away from them, up to Shanks.

"Let's go for a walk." He said nodding to the woods. Luffy nodded following him. They talked about different things like where they been since they last each other, the people they met, and how much trouble Luffy's been causing to the marines. Shanks was so proud.

"I just can't believe how far you are Luffy, and in such a short time. Shanks commented. Luffy held his hat close to his chest smiling.

"I promised you I become pirate king didn't I?" Shanks nodded. "Well I'm going to just you wait!" Shanks eyes ran down Luffy's body.

'He's sure is something.' He thought happily. Luffy noticed Shanks stares at him feeling slightly uncomfortable under them. Taking this chance to look Shanks over himself he did. Like when he last seen him Shanks had a well built body, a hansom face, and his missing arm. He looked to Shanks face blushing at being caught staring. Shanks cupped the younger face bringing his own closer to him.

"You've grown so much Luffy." He whispered against Luffy's lips. Luffy could feel his cheeks burning up, and knew Shanks could feel it to. "But you're still that cute little boy that wanted nothing more then to follow me around." Shanks teased now. Luffy made a whining noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm not little, and I'm not cute." He pouted cutely, his pouted lips brushing against Shanks. Shanks took deep breath trying to control himself but after that brush he couldn't, he leaned the rest of the way in capturing Luffy's lips in his own. He held Luffy in place pushing his tongue into the younger's mouth to explore. Luffy was shock that Ace had kissed him but got over it quickly to kiss him back. With the two captains crews Usopp was hearing his dad's tales of the adventures he had been on when he notice something on the side of his neck.

"Hey dad? What's that?" he asked pointing to show him on his own neck. Yasopp covered the spot with his hand.

"Oh this? Yeah just attacked by a some crazy girl a few weeks ago." He lied but Usopp fell for it completely.

"Really? Wow." Ben let the breath he been holding out when he heard the boy ask. His own hand covered a spot on his neck feeling the same bite wounds, wondering where had his captain gone off to. Shanks pulled away from the younger boy catching his breath.

"We should… go… back…." He panted getting to his feet. Luffy's eyes were gazed over with lust for the man in front of him.

"Not yet…" he mumbled taking Shanks hand pulling him back to the ground in another heated kiss. Shanks pulled away again trying not to look Luffy in the eyes. He stood up, and started making his way back in the direction of the ships. Luffy pouted at his back but got up anyways to follow, only to something sharp cut fore arm.

"Ow…" he hissed. He looked down at it watching blood start to ooze out of it. Shanks looked back to the younger with wide eyes. "I cut myself." He told the older. Luffy was so busy watching the blood drop from his arm that he hadn't notice Shanks strange behavior, or the red eyes watching him now. Luffy took out an old paper towel from his pocket pressing it against the wound.

"Luffy…" Shanks muttered getting closer to the boy. Luffy watched the white paper towel adsorb the blood turning red, and start dripping.

"Ah! It's really bleeding!" he said in a panic. Shanks took hold of his wrist pulling it over his shoulder to be level with the cut. "Shanks what are you…?" he stopped when Shanks ran his tongue along the dripping blood, he gasp when he notice how Shanks eyes were now a bright blood red, staring at his blood hungrily. Shanks pushing Luffy onto his back, straddling his hips licked up his the smaller's arm to the cut where he bit into it with two sharp teeth. "Ow!" Luffy screamed trying to get Shanks off of him but failed, and just gave into letting Shanks do what he wants. After Shanks had his fill of Luffy's sweet blood he let go of him, his eyes went back to normal, and he looked to the young boy with fear of what might happen.

"Luffy I… I…" he didn't know what to say. That he was a vampire? That blood doesn't normally get him like that as soon as he smelt his he just couldn't help it? Yeah that would be great! Luffy-cupped Shanks face when the man tried to leave, he pulled Shanks into another kiss but more gentle, more feeling to it this time. When he pulled away he saw a vary confused Shanks. He giggled at his reaction.

"I like Shanks a lot, and doesn't want to loose him… can you tell me what happened?" Luffy asked with those big black eyes that made Shanks heart melt. He sighed sitting up.

"Luffy I'm not gonna go into the whole thing but…" he sighed. How to start? "A couple of years ago we were on this island that didn't have many people on it, the reason for that was because of a monster killing the people. We heard of its treasure, and decided to stay to kill the monster, and take the treasure but…" another sigh. "When I went into a room it had a coffin in it, so when I turned to leave a man attacked me from behind draining me of my blood, Benny had to save me, and let me tell you I still haven't heard the end of it. But before that the man had bit me in the neck injecting me with the venom that turned me into this." He held his hand out.

"What's that?" Luffy asked confused. Shanks closed his eyes, and opened them again showing his blood red eyes once more, he grinned reviling his fangs, and lift Luffy off the ground like he weight nothing.

"I'm a vampire now Luffy, a blood drinking vampire." He said putting him back on the ground. Luffy took this in rather well.

"So?" he asked looking at Shanks with those same huge eyes.

"I'm monster now Luffy, I can you if I wanted to, and you wouldn't be able to a damn thing." Shanks argued.

"But you wouldn't?" Luffy asked scooting closer to the red head. Shanks blinked in confusion.

"N-no… of course not." Luffy grinned at him; he wrapped his arms around Shanks neck giving his lips a light peck.

"I told you already I don't want to loose Shanks, and your still you." Shanks had heard his crew tell him that countless times but it didn't have the impact that it did when Luffy said it. He stared into Luffy's eyes with soft, loving eyes.

"Thank you Luffy." Luffy kissed Shanks pulling the man down on top of him, he wrapped his legs around the man's waist rubbing his groin against his. The two moaned at the contact between them.

"Shanks I want you." Luffy whispered in Shanks ear, nipping on it. Throwing away any doubts he might have Shanks took Luffy's pants, and boxers off with his help, and then with Luffy's help again got his own off. He leaned down taking Luffy's cock in his mouth, sucking it hard making the owner moan loudly in pleasure. He ran his tongue along the tip tasting the pre cum that leaked out.

"You taste good Luffy." He smirked at the blushing boy under him. Luffy grabbed Shanks around the neck pulling him into his lips for another heated kiss.

"I can think of something better to do then that." He licked his lips, surprising Shanks with his words. When did he get like this? Was he doing it with someone from his crew? Shanks held three fingers in front of Luffy's mouth telling him to suck on them. Luffy complied, licking at the fingers greedily.

"Luffy have you done this before?" Shanks finally asked the question that's been on his mind. Luffy said something that was muffled around the fingers in his mouth. Pulling his fingers out Luffy grinned up at Shanks again.

"Nope! You'll be my first!" he giggled again to. Without warning Shanks entered Luffy with two fingers making the boy yelp in surprise.

"Shanks!" he whined. "Not so sudden." Shanks moved his finger inside of Luffy, Luffy didn't mind he didn't really feel it anymore; he was made of rubber after all. After Shanks entered the third finger, and decided Luffy was prepped enough for him he removed his fingers, and position himself at the entrance. He reminded himself to be careful with Luffy, and plunged into him earning him a whimper of pain. He stayed still as Luffy wiggled his hips trying to find comfort, when he nodded for him to continue Shanks start thrusting into him at a normal pace. Soon Luffy was meeting Shanks thrust, hitting Luffy's sweet spot dead on as well, and sending pleasure through his body. Shanks chuckled at his cute moans he let out. Luffy latched onto Shanks neck biting, and sucking being sure to marks all over his neck.

"Shanks… I… harder…" he panted against his neck.

"You sure?" Shanks asked having holding back his strength to not hurt him was so hoping for a yes.

"Yeah… I can handle… it." Luffy reassured him. Putting Luffy's thin legs over his shoulders he began his assaulted on the boy's poor entrance. He grabbed Luffy neglected cock pumping in tune with his thrust; he also kissed Luffy making the boy's knees touch his shoulders. "I'm c-c-cumming!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. Shanks were thankful for walking out so far, knowing that nobody heard their 'fun'. Luffy came between them, and he tightened around Shanks's cock sending the man closer the edge. God even though the boy was rubber he still felt tight as hell around. Shanks gave a few last hard thrusts into the boy's body before releasing into him with such force. He pulled out of the boy panting, and stared down at the cum leaking out of Luffy. He smirked.

"You sure are something Luffy." he Told Luffy pulling his tired body close to his. He kissed his head listening to Luffy rapid heartbeat.

"Shanks?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't tell anyone about you right?" Luffy tiredly asked. Shanks looked down at him nodding.

"That's right." he replied. Giving Shanks a tired grin he nodded back.  
"I won't don't worry…" he yawned. "Night…" with that he was a sleep.

'The future pirate king? He's gonna make one hell of one.' Shanks thought watching the sleeping boy with a loving, loving smile.

And cut! Than you for reading, and please leave a review! ^^


End file.
